Never Again
by CyciHyni
Summary: Soul has been a Death Scythe for five years, but is he strong enough to handle Maka? They've been apart for soo long, and she finally returns to announce that... well, that's her announcement to make.  I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Prologue

Soul smiled at Maka again. They had been together for such a long time, he didn't think he could live without her. From the smile on her face, he gathered she felt the same. "I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. You stuck by me through everything and kept your promise to make me a Death Scythe," he said calmly as she stared at the ring. "I love you, Maka."

She looked at him with those green eyes that made his heart melt. She pulled out a book and hit him on the head gently. "Idiot. You couldn't say this before?"

He laughed as she took off her glove so he could slip the ring on her finger. Then she leaned down to where he knelt and kissed him deeply. He twisted one of her ponytails around his hand, threatening to yank if she tried to pull back. He felt her laugh against his lips.

That night they headed home silently, knowing that their friends would joke about how long it had taken them to get together. That didn't matter now. They were together, and always would be.

* * *

Soul rolled over in bed with a smile. He reached out to put an arm around Maka, but found nothing but air. He sat up confused, but soon remembered. _That's not how it happened. Maka left when I became a Death Scythe. She went to train her own weapon blood._

Slowly, he got out of bed and went to see Death the Kid, who had replaced his father as the Shinigami on his last birthday. Kid wasn't happy that day because '21' wasn't a symmetrical number. That man had problems, but they had been friends for years, so Soul could forgive him. Besides, Kid told him what Maka was up to, when he could. That wasn't something Soul was willing to let go, even if Kid completely lost it and tried to rearrange the continents to make them symmetrical.

Black-Star was on a morning run, with Tsubaki chasing after him. "Oi, Soul! I'm making the sun rise! Ha ha, what about you? Want to hang with the big me? I bet I could beat you at basketball!" Black-Star jogged in place as Tsubaki smiled and tried to catch his breath.

"I got to report to Kid today, but tomorrow, you're on! One-on-one, to forty points!" Soul challenged, giving the pair a sharp-toothed grin.

"You know what's really odd? It's been five years, as of today, since we last heard from Maka," Black-Star said, stopping his run. "I mean, how rude, not staying in touch with the man that would transcend God. Kindda stupid, too."

Soul looked down at the ground, trying not to appear too tense. _You're wrong. Five years as of yesterday._ He started walking toward the DWMA with one final wave goodbye. "Maybe Crona will play ball with you."

Behind him he didn't see Black-Star's expression change his expression from playful idiot to evil mastermind.

* * *

"Black-Star, that wasn't a good idea. You know what Kid said."

"I just wanted to make sure we were right. From the fact that he looked like he wanted to shoot himself when I said her name, I think we are. He misses her so much."

"It was obvious before. What if he declines the invite now, because he's too sad?"

"Oh, then I'll drag him! No one can resist my powers of persuasion! I promise, my plan won't fail!"

"This wasn't your plan!"

_(A/N: Hee hee. I love scheming!)_


	2. Too Many Suprises

_(A/N: No bashing for this chapter, please!)_

Maka sat in front of a full-length mirror that she kept in her living room. Instead of her reflection, Kid was looking back at her, and behind him, Patty was waving and Liz was giving her a friendly smile. "So, you guys haven't told Soul I'm coming back?"

"Not even a hint. Though, since Black-Star knows, that might be a lie," Kid sighed, but smiled. He wanted the assassin to get a haircut, but Black-Star was a good, albeit stupid, guy. "We wanted to surprise him at the party tomorrow. You will be back in time for it?"

Maka nodded. "I have a surprise of my own, too! Just wait, you'll all be so excited!"

"Is it symmetrical?"

"I think so."

"Then, by all means, do as you wish," he nodded, then turned his head with a slightly panicked expression. "Soul is coming. See you soon."

"Bye!" she replied as the image faded out. She swiveled the computer chair she was using and looked at all the boxes. Sitting just out of view of the mirror was a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He grinned at her in a way that reminded of her of something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Do you think they guessed the surprise?" he said, sounding thrilled at being part of it.

"Not at all, Dominic," Maka answered, slipping her engagement ring back onto her hand and kissing him.

* * *

Soul didn't like the way everyone was looking at him. It was a mix of pity and excitement; neither emotion was cool. Patty was acting the most normal, and _that_ was saying something. Especially since Patty was currently breaking the neck of a paper giraffe. What was worse, was that he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to get bad news.

"So, will you come?" Kid asked, referring to the party he was having the next night for a big announcement.

"Will I have to play the piano?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

He sighed. "Playing in public is so not cool. I'm not going."

"Fine, no piano. I won't even have it in the building."

Soul thought about it. He didn't really want to go anywhere, but he didn't want anyone t realize how much the anniversary of Maka's departure had hurt him. "Fine, but no piano. If I find a trace of one, I'm taking to the hills."

"Fair enough," Kid said, looking satisfied. He clapped his hands and waved for Soul to leave. "We have t get back to planning, so we'll see you there. Have a nice day, Soul."

The white haired scythe nodded, still suspicious. He heard Patty giggle as he turned to leave.


	3. Anouncements

Soul stood at the bar, trying not to look overly depressed. The party was dull and a little stiff. He was surrounded by fan girls, none of which he knew or liked. In fact, he wasn't even really at the party, but instead lost in the memory of dancing with Maka.

He looked around, not really seeing much of anything. He noticed Black-Star and Tsubaki over by the snack bar, Kid and the Thompson twins were dancing, and everyone seemed to be having fun. _It's been five years and I'm still pining over a girl I never had a chance with._ Soul turned smiled at the nearest girl, determined to get his old meister out of his mind. "Want to dance?"

The girl squealed in the most annoying way possible. He lead the girl out onto the dance floor, swaying to the classic music. Soul did his best not to scowl and look interested in what she was saying, but he didn't think he was doing a good job.

After a moment, Tsubaki was next to them, looking slightly concerned. "Soul, can I cut in? Black-Star won't dance, and I don't really know anyone else here."

"Uh, sure," he said waving the other girl away. She seemed hurt, but left. Soul wasn't entirely happy with this arrangement either. He couldn't force himself to think of Tsubaki romantically, so the thoughts of Maka dominated once more (not that the last girl had been doing much anyway). At least she didn't prattle on with less than subtle hints about dating and marriage.

After a few more dances, Kid got on the platform that was set up for the band. "I have announcement. Five years ago, a good friend of mine decided to travel the world. She has been training and has finally reached Death Scythe states. Let us all give a warm homecoming to Maka Albarn!"

Soul stared as the girl climbed onto the platform with Kid. She bowed to everyone and began to speak.

"Thank you all so much. I have missed Death City and the DWMA so much. Especially the friends I had here," she looked through the crowds of people until she her emerald gaze landed on Soul. "Most of all, my old partner, Soul Eater Evans. Now, I have a big surprise for everyone."

Soul's face fell as a man stood up next to Maka and_ kissed her_. "This is my fiancé, Dominic Simons."

Almost everyone cheered for them, except for Maka's closest friends. Kid looked like he was about to have one of his 'asymmetry' attacks as he looked at them, Patty and Liz looked green, Black-Star was oddly speechless, Tsubaki tensed and glanced at Soul. Soul himself was twitching slightly and wanted to rip something into little pieces, preferably Dominic.

* * *

Maka had been surprised by the longing she had felt when she had seen that white haired boy in the crowd. Soul looked so handsome in his red silk shirt and black slacks. Luckily she had been able to suppress what ever the feeling was and introduce Dominic.

After thanking everyone again, she jumped off the platform and headed to were she thought she would find a happy couple of friends. Instead, Maka saw Tsubaki staring worriedly toward the double doors. "Tsubaki? Is something wrong?" she called, rushing to the girl.

"N-no, just… well, Soul wasn't feeling well, I guess. He just rushed out."

Maka looked surprised. She looked at the doors and fought the urge to run after Soul. She blinked back tears, hurt that she would have to wait another day to see him.

"Maka?" Dominic asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Uh? Oh, right. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else for now," and with one last glance at the doors, she pushed the Scythe from her thoughts and mingled.

_(A/N: I want at least ten reviews before I post the next Chapter, please. I can't get better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong!)_


	4. Coffee Shops and MakaChops

_(A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'll do my best to be better! The chapters are going to be a little longer from here on out, but I'll avoid prattling. And I just couldn't help myself when it came to that line about Black-Star.)_

Maka sat in her favorite café with Tsubaki and Liz. Sipping on some hot tea, she sighed, "I've missed Death City! Out of all the places I've been, I never felt at home, quiet like I do here!"

"But it would be nice if we could get Soul to come hang with us," Tsubaki sighed. Maka couldn't help but grin a little; the other girl had gotten better at standing her ground with Black-Star, but she was still so soft spoken.

"I really don't know what's gotten in to him," Liz said sarcastically.

Maka leaned back in her chair looking slightly annoyed, "If he wants to avoid me, then let him. I've been here three days and he _still_ won't come and meet Dominic! How rude can he get?" she fumed.

"Maka, didn't you graduate as valedictorian?" Liz asked lazily, while Tsubaki just stared at the table.

"Uh, yes," she answered slowly, caught off guard by the question.

"Then why are you such an idiot?"

"What?" Maka was about to 'Maka-Chop' the blonde girl into next week when she saw a man with white hair and red eyes walk in. She was shocked at first, but then remembered that this _was_ Soul's favorite place to hang-out. Somethings never change.

It didn't take long for Soul to see the girls sitting at one of the small tables near a window. His face was neutral as he approached.

"Soul!" Maka look of surprise quickly faded into a glare. "I thought you were avoiding me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He didn't answer but instead just met her hot glare with a cold one. Finally he shrugged and turned to Tsubaki. "You know where Black-Star is? He missed our game; it's not like him to pass up a chance to show-off."

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, I haven't seen much of him since Maka came back. He just keeps mumbling about something called 'SoMa' and 'idiot writers.' None of it made any sense."

Maka was furious that she was being ignored and went after Soul when he tried to walk out. "Makaaaaa-CHOP!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore noggin. "How the Hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull a book out of nowhere? You don't have a bag, purse, or even pockets!"

Maka thought. Then said with a shrug, "I have no idea, but that's not the point here. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I've been busy, so excuse me for not dropping all of my work to kiss the ground you walk on," he started to turn away again.

"You know that's not what I meant. You could have called or answered the door when I came over. And don't even say you weren't home because I heard you inside. I leave for a little while, so all of a sudden, I mean nothing to you now?"

Soul sighed and looked at her determined expression. There was no way to get out of this until he gave her an answer. "Maka, first off, five years does not qualify as 'a little while' and second, there is no one in the world that means more to me than you."

Maka stood in shock. She had expected him to deny her accusation, of coarse, but not with so much force. His gaze shifted slightly so that he was looking past her, and his frown deepened. "Maka!"

She turned to see Dominic running up to them, waving. Stifling a giggle when she heard Soul whisper, 'Not cool,' under his breath.

He was about to leave when Maka grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward Dominic with a sly grin. "Domii! Soul said he'd spend the day with us!"

Soul stared at her coolly, perfectly hiding his complete disbelief. He couldn't say no to this without admitting that he _had _been trying to avoid her and her fiancé. When had she gotten so diabolical? It suited her. Dominic looked slightly worried about something, but just said that he was happy to finally meet the 'coolest guy Maka had ever known.'

And with that, their 'best friend bonding' day had begun.


	5. You're Kiding Right?

_Could this count as a natural disaster?_

Maka scowled as she stared at her companions. They were at an all-you-could-eat Chinese buffet. Soul and Dominic had glared at each other so viciously that you could almost see static between them, and were now locked in an eating contest. It had been like this all day: who walked in front, who could get the taxi, who got in the building first, who got to the table first, ect. All she could do now is hope that Black-Star wouldn't show up and join in or egg them on.

By the time they had gorged themselves, Soul had a wide grin as he picked orange chicken out from between his razor teeth. He had now won one more contest than Dominic, who was developing a slight tic in his eyebrow. However, when it came time to pay, they had a race to the register and tied. They turned to Maka, who had been appointed ref. she just sighed and paid it herself, leaving a large tip for them putting up with the boys' behavior.

They left and walked toward the DWMA to show Dominic her old school. Maka sighed; she really wished she hadn't made Soul come with. She was glad to see her old partner, but she'd be happier if he would act normal.

Kid met them outside the school, along with Patty, who was still green due to the marker she had taken to coloring herself with so that she could be an alien.

"You all seem to be getting along well," Patty said with a giggle. Kid smiled, too.

"I'm not so sure on that," he said. "You boys look a little uncomfortable."

"No surprise, they were eating non-stop for the last half hour," Maka grumbled.

Patty giggled again as they turned toward the school to start the tour. Soul' stomach was killing him, but he wasn't going to say anything. He had already given a lot of ground in the cool department for throwing himself into these challenges like Black-Star would, instead of acting indifferent like he had planned.

They walked around a while, showing Dominic the classrooms. Soon they heard a familiar voice complaining that he didn't know how to interact with something. Crona sat in his Cor-Nor with a notepad and pencil. Ragnarok was looking over his shoulder.

"Crona!" Maka called rushing over to give him a hug. He was surprised at first, but relaxed with a smile when he saw it was her. Ragnarok groaned.

"Oh no, _she's_ back!"

"Maka, it's good to see you," Crona said shyly. "Sorry that I didn't come to your party but-"

Maka shook her head, "It's fine; I know how much you hate large crowds. Ragnarok, have you been eating? You look smaller than I remember."

The thing fumed, but didn't do anything else, obviously taking in the threat in her voice. If he messed with her, she'd give him Hell right back, ten fold.

The little creature disappeared into Crona's back and the conversation continued. "So are you writing another poem?" Maka tried to steal a glance at the paper.

"N-no!" Crona held the pad close to his chest. "Black-Star wanted me to write something is all."

No one pried. If that assassin had told him to do it, it was probably the newest addition of 'The Bible: Black-Star Style!!!!!' or a biography that no one would read.

"Well," Dominic interrupted, "I think I've had enough sight seeing for one day. Maka?" he held out his arm.

She nodded and took it reluctantly. She didn't want this all to end, even if it was a little annoying. It had been too hard to get Soul to come, she doubted if she could do it again. Waving goodbye, she followed Dominic home wondering why she didn't want to be with him.

* * *

Soul headed back to the apartment that he and Maka used to share. He hadn't moved, which surprised a lot of people because he could afford to have a new mansion built every month and still retire early.

He grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge, and downed it as fast as he could, tossing the empty can over his shoulder and grabbing another one. He needed sleep, and this was the only way he was going to get it.

* * *

_That night in Black-Star's apartment…_

He looked down at his rough draft with a huge grin on his face. The story out-line Crona had written had helped a lot, but only a god could have put the actual story together, as the work showed.

Black-Star laughed as he looked at it. Tsubaki woke up when she heard him. "Another all-nighter? Black-Star, you need sleep."

"Tsubaki, I finished! Ha ha, it's perfect!" he held it up and started laughing harder when he say the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Black-Star, you must be tired. You misspelled the word 'the.'"


	6. Oh no

Black-Star smirked as Death the Kid studied the story with wide eyes. "Ha ha, even you can't stand the awesomeness of my story-writing skills!"

"I'm having trouble deciphering the language you wrote in. What is 'eth'?"

The assassin spoke through gritted teeth, "I was tired, so stop trying to correct my spelling. Is it a good plan?"

Kid thought for a moment as he let Liz look over his right shoulder and had Patty look over his other to balance it. There really wasn't anything wrong with the plot, even if the front read 'tragedy' and there was a happy ending.

"What did you call this again?"

"Operation: Obvious!" crowed the other boy. He was in a Peter Pan pose, his nose in the air, a huge grin, hands on hips, and legs spread lightly for no real reason. Kid's eyebrow twitched when he notice that one hand was higher than the other.

"It has potential. Liz, Patty, what do you think?"

"If it gets through those thick skulls of theirs, then go for it. Just one problem," she pointed out, receiving pointed glares from Black-Star. "You didn't account for a certain, you-know-who."

"That's where you come in," he replied grinning like a fox. "All that man needs is a distraction and he won't even notice she's gone."

Patty shook her head matter-of-factly, "That's not how love works. Besides, he would notice not being hit in the head with a book."

"But the jerk isn't the one who really loves her!"

"Alright then, we'll set it up," Kid said smiling. "The plan goes into action tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Soul faltered slightly, sure he'd heard wrong. Maka was standing next to him, unable to move.

"That's the third time you've asked," Kid sighed. "Last time, and I'll talk slowly. You. Go with Maka. On mission. After Zodiac Killer. Did it sink in that time?"

Both of them were sure that their jaws had hit the ground. "But, Kid," Maka regained herself and spoke with easy logic. "Surely you don't need to send two Death Scythes on this mission?"

"There are no taking chances with this man; you are both going as back up for each other."

They looked at each other, and then slowly turned their eyes back to Kid. He was perfectly calm, looking at them with slight contempt. His hand twitched, because one of the braids Maka had put in her hair was crooked.

"You're joking…" she said meekly. It was an empty accusation; Kid wasn't one to _joke_. "But my wedding…."

"I already talked to him," he waved his hand in dismissal, purposely avoiding his name. "He's fine with postponing."

Soul was lost in thought as the argument continued. Two weeks in San Francisco, away from _that man_, with just Maka, and reliving the good old days. And being so close to the ocean was a great excuse to suggest skinny-dipping. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"What?!" Maka exclaimed.

He flashed a toothy grin, "It'll be just like in school; besides, San Francisco has one of the worlds largest book stores," he chuckled when her eyes lit-up. _International book shopping!_

"When do you think you'll be ready to go?" Kid asked, seeing Maka's defeat.

They were already out the door.

* * *

Liz was not looking forward to the next part of the plan. She walked toward the hotel that Dominic and Maka were staying in, having trouble keeping covered in her micro-mini. _Maka is going to kill me if she finds out._

She sighed again as a strand of her hair fell over her eye. She had to admit she looked cute. Knocking on the door, she waited uncomfortably wishing that she could melt into the floor.

* * *

"Everything is working out wonderfully."

"So none of them are on to you? Wonderful."

"Maka and Soul are leaving now. They should be in reach very soon, Lady ZK."

"Good work. You are such a good child," a sadistic grin spread onto the woman's face. Soon her revenge would come.


	7. West Coast Idiots

Maka was in heaven.

Heaven was a three-story Borders bookstore, with Soul's credit card, and the boy had agreed to carry the bags, though it was because he had lost a bet, but still. She practically ran from shelf to shelf, looking like a child on Christmas day.

Soul watched her, staggering along with a library in his arms. He was in complete awe; for the first time in years, he didn't hurt. His heart didn't feel like it had been put through a wood chipper. She smiled again and tossed another book at him. His aching arms wobbled and he tried to remember if she had been this obsessed with Stephen King when they lived together.

"Don't you think we should be looking for the Zodiac?"

"No, not yet. He only strikes at night, We'll get him; we always get them," she said, dazedly staring at a murder mystery by Dean Koontz. She giggled when he sighed at her, adding the book to the stack.

It was dark before they started back to their hotel. Maka skipped ahead, obviously on cloud nine. Soul staggered on, his face turning as red as his eyes. "Maka, couldn't you carry at least one bag?"

"Nope, the deal was you carry all the bags, not most of them," She laughed, walking ahead.

Soul glared and sighed, "I wouldn't complain if you hadn't bought enough books to file the Grand Canyon, three times over."

"It was your idea for us to come, Soul. If I had had it my way, I would be here on my honeymoon with Dominic."

You could practically hear his mind snap. "Just shut up, won't you? No one wants to hear about what you and him do!"

"I didn't-"

"I said, shut up; you're acting like an idiot!"

"At least I'm not a jackass!"

"I'd rather be a jackass than a whore!" As soon as the words were out, he regretted it. Maka took a step back with a look on her face that tore his soul in two.

"Soul, you're such a bastard! I can't believe that…." She looked at the ground with her hand over her heart, and then took off down an ally, leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

He tried to go after her, but the bags weighed him down. Soul dropped some of the bags, knowing that he was going to get an earful from Maka when she found out about it.

The chase didn't last long; the girl ran down onto the BART train. _Why does this seem familiar?_ he wondered, as the train took off, leaving him pounding on the passing doors yelling.

After retrieving the books he'd left behind (most of them were still there), he headed back to the hotel. Soul sat all the books on the bed, then went down to the lobby to wait.

v

Maka got off the train at the next stop. Or at least she thought it was the next stop, but she had been crying so hard she couldn't be sure if she had cried through one or two stations.

The moon was hidden behind black clouds and a drizzle fell. She couldn't believe that he would say that right after she had figured it out. She had finally remembered what Dominic's crooked grin had always reminded her of.

_His._The mischievous gleam in their eyes, the crooked grin, their manner of talking. Their personalities had seemed so much alike that she had been able to transferred her emotions from one boy to the other. Apparently, she had been completely wrong. If Dominic had called her that, he would be dead. He wasn't nearly as essential to her; she didn't need to know that he was out there, somewhere, happy.

Thinking back, that wasn't the only place that they differed. Soul had always been real with her, he never sugar-coated anything. Dominic would try to be careful with her, like she was porcelain. Something in her memory didn't match up; why was it that Dominic seemed a little too polished? She couldn't think of one time were he had severely messed up. Never had he offended someone. She couldn't even remember if he had ever shared a secret.

Soon, Maka found herself outside a library. It was closed by now, since it was almost one in the morning and raining. She looked around; the street was completely empty.

She had a very bad feeling when she saw a shadow in the ally next to her move. Liz was right: for valedictorian, she was an idiot.

v

Dominic and Liz sat in the café near the DWMA, trying to stop laughing. "And then," he gasped between giggles, "She- she tried to storm off before realizing that I was standing in front of the only door on the balcony. So she jumped over the edge and onto a tree!"

"In her mini-dress?" Liz put her head on the table, holding her sides when Dominic nodded.

He had to admit that he had been skeptical when she had proposed spending the day together, but it had went well. Liz had showed him all the places Maka and her friends had used to unwind and the memorial that had been built to commemorate the battle against Asurea, the Kishen. The others had filtered in and out, and overall it had been nice. _But I bet that Maka is having way more fun in San Francisco._


	8. Nonsense, Love

_(A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry times very-infenity-much! It has been **forever**_ _since I updated and I'm sorry! See, I lost my flashdrive and I'd had to clear my computer because of this Windows virus I'd gotten from Mangafox. i had to re-type all of my stories, and origanal ideas beat fanfiction stories. I'm so sorry that i couldn't update sooner. :( )X )_

Maka turned tried to follow the shadow with her eyes. A chuckle echoed off library walls and rang in her ears. How could she be so stupid? It's common horror movie knowledge that you don't go off on your own.

She fell in to a fighting stance, not giving in to the urge to let her Scythe slip from its sheath. No need to get trigger happy; she didn't know if it was the Zodiac yet. Though with her luck tonight, the chance that it was a petty thief weren't looking good.

"What a cute girl!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice. "Could this scrawny little girl really have defeated my late father?"

"I'm not scrawny! I'm five' six!" Maka shouted back, trying to control her temper. Her height (well, her size overall) was a hot topic for her. "Now, show yourself!"

"All in good time, Little One," purred the voice. "You may have been the deciding factor in my father's death, but you did not act alone. Besides, I can't kill you when you're in the middle of a spat with your lover-boy, now can I? It would be a pity to miss that show."

And with that, the shadow melted away.

_Lover-boy? Who does… she…,_ Maka's eyes widened when it sank in. _Soul? She meant Soul?_

The girl ran her fingers through her dirty-blonde hair. How did that woman know about Soul? Had she been following them? And what did she mean that they had caused the death of her father? None of this made sense!

Maka sighed, rubbing her temples. The rain was coming down harder and soaked through her clothes, but she wasn't ready to go to her hotel. That would mean going back Soul and she would rather have been hit by a trolley than make him think that she needed him. _Even though I do need him._

She shook the thought away. She didn't need anyone! That's way she had trained so hard. So that she could stand on her own two feet and not burden her friends. Maka sat on the sidewalk and put her head in her hands. She could feel herself reverting to that teenage girl who felt weird when she didn't drag Soul into things, but never stood by him. The girl who had let him put himself in danger, but could never protect him in return. She was turning into the horrible person she used to be.

"Hey! Maka, where have you been? Are you okay?"

Hearing her name, she looked up at the ruby eyes that held so much concern. The guilt came back to hit her. Maka had once again caused trouble for her ever-fateful partner.

"How?" she whispered as he picked her up and carried her off. She didn't fight or complain, savoring his warmth.

"How'd I find you? Easy; you always go to libraries when you're mad, whither or not you mean to."

"No. How do you put up with me? I'm horrible, selfish, stupid, and weak. I always count on you, but never help you in return. No matter how hard I try, I can't change. Why do you stay with me?"

Soul looked down at her, surprised at what she said. "You can be selfish," he started, holding her closer. "But I want to give you everything you ask for. You deserve all of it. You do everything you can to protect your friends, never give up, try to help everyone. As for weak, aren't you the one who killed Asurea?"

"Uh?" Maka gasped at the name. "Asurea?"

"Well, yeah, don't tell me you forgot!" Soul exclaimed, kind of disappointed that she hadn't inquired about why he wanted to give her the world. "Your courage killed him, remember?"

She turned her emerald gaze met his red one. "Her father?"

"Father?" Soul repeated. "Who's father?"

"No," Maka groaned. "No, no, no, no! I have to be wrong. I have to be!"

"Maka, it would be nice, if- hey!" he exclaimed as the woman jumped out of his arms and took off running, pulling him along by his wrist. "What's the rush?"

"Just shut-up and run! I have to talk to Kid!" Maka yelled back at the other Scythe. All she could think about was Dominic.

{}

"_Domii," Maka looked deep into his azure orbs. She was in his apartment, looking at the pictures on the wall. One in particular caught h__er eye; one of Dominic and a tall girl with waist-length black hair. She was pale, with a bight smile and a red cloth over her eyes. "Who is this in the photo with you?"_

"_That's just Verine. We went to school together and still talk when she's in town. The last time I saw her was four years ago." answered the dark-headed boy, looking at the frame like he wanted to be back at that moment._

"_What's she like?" Maka asked, wondering how someone who he hadn't seen in years could put such a longing look in his eyes._

"_Amazing," He answered bluntly. "She was so animated. She would always sing and dance and laugh. But," he paused, fighting to find the right words, "she was a little…bitter? You see her father had been murdered a few years ago."_

_Maka looked back at the woman in the picture. There was no malice or bitterness in her smile, but something was hidden. She really wished she could see her eyes. Before Maka could question what the blindfold was for, Dominic grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door._

"_Come on," he grinned, "or we'll be late for dinner."_

{}

Soul watched quietly as his former meister paced around the room, describing her encounter with the woman. When she finally concluded, waving her hands to emphasize as she shouted, "Now, tell me I'm crazy to think that the Zodiac Killer is my fiancé ex and her father was Asurea!"

"Well," he said slowly, wanting to make her scared and heartbroken expression go away. In the end he decided there was only one way out. "Let's talk to Kid about this."

Maka 'called' the Shinigami on the mirror and retold the story, while Soul just laid on the bed. He kept his expression neutral as he thought every thing over. Every thing matched, but it didn't make sense. How could it be that Asurea, who had been terrified of everything, have a daughter? Even then, wouldn't she be dead by now?

"Kid is going to check with his dad about Asurea's family history," Maka said, stepping back into the main room. Soul jumped a little when she lay down next to him, snuggling into his side. Her eyes drooped shut and he looked at the other king-sized bed.

"I just," maka breathed, feeling just as surprised at what she was doing, "need to be near you, Soul. I feel safer."

Soul grinned, stroking her long, silky hair comfortingly. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was whispering, "I love you."


	9. And So It Goes

When Maka woke up, Soul greeted her with an unabashed kiss. She melted into him, savoring the feel of him against her. When he pulled away, she whined lightly. He chuckled and grinned, "So does this mean the engagement's off?"

"Uh? Oh, right, Dominic!" Maka exclaimed after a pause. "I need to talk to Kid!"

Soul sighed as the woman jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She was so strange. Even after his little confession, nothing had really changed. She had stayed next to him all night and kissed him back, but hadn't said those three words he'd dreamt about since he had met her. She still put her job first. Yet, there was the way she smiled at him, the tenderness behind her determined expression that he hadn't seen before. _God, I'm whipped,_ he thought with a sigh.

"Soul, get in here. You've got to hear this, too," Maka called. Soul joined her, waving at the three people in the mirror. Kid seemed to be expecting some type of announcement from them. Maka disappointed them, "What did Shinigami-sama tell you?"

"First, something more important," Kid coughed; Soul and Maka leaned in close, wondering what could be more important than the chance that a Kishen had a living, breathing, murderous child. The Shinigami stared at both of them intensely. "Behind you."

They couple turned, half-expecting to see Asurea, himself. Instead, there was a painting at a sunset by the sea. "It's crocked."

"How the _Hell_ is that more important than catching a killer?" Soul growled.

Maka just sighed and fixed it, knowing that this conversation would go no where if she didn't. She looked back to Kid, who nodded with a satisfied grin. _I didn't think it was possible, but he's OCD has gotten worse!_

"It's just as would be natural," Kid stated matter-of-factly. "Asurea was too afraid of everyone to marry or have children. There is no chance that it's his daughter."

"Really?" Maka felt her muscles loosen. She felt the storm of fear and worry break apart in her mind. "None?"

"None. However-"

Soul and Maka groaned, knowing that this wasn't good. Kid glared, "We were unable to find any evidence to prove or disprove the other allegation."

Soul glanced at the girl standing next to him. She looked fine on the outside, but there was something hidden in her eyes. It was realization that she may have given her mind to a killer.

Maka winced at the sharp pain in her gut. She had started to think that Dominic was hiding something, but not this. Had she really misjudged him that much? Was he working with the killer?

"That being cleared up, I must go. Liz has been keeping your fiancé out of trouble and will be back to report soon. When we find something, I'll call."

The image of Kid faded away. Soul put an arm around Maka, but she just shook it off and walked out of the room and out of the hotel. He knew better then to follow the other Scythe right now- he'd just get hit. Still, he paced worriedly, counting the steps he took before going after her anyway.

:

Dominic waved goodbye to Liz when she declared that she needed to check on Patty and Kid. She hadn't left him alone since Maka and Soul had left, though everyone else avoided him like the plague. It was only natural that he suspect there was an ulterior motive, right?

He walked past the hotel he and Maka were staying in until they got their own place. A small smirk caught on his lips. _I guess the wedding's off, dear,_ he thought sarcastically. Like he would have gone through with it to begin with.

Dominic walked on, out into the desert that surrounded the city. Two miles out, there as a camouflaged door in the sand. He opened it and called out, listening to the echo, "Hey, Milady! You in there, Verine?"

At first, there was nothing. The echo died off and he yelled again. This time he was answered by a childish giggle. The man smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Domii, you made it!" came the sweet voice. "What did that clingy girl put you through today? Nothing too bad, hmmmmm?"

"Not at all, Milady," he replied, feeling his way down the stairwell. At the bottom was a bright light that flickered. Soon, he stepped into a room filled with candles. In the center of it all, standing in the middle of a pentagram painted on the floor, was a woman with long, midnight black hair that flowed freely around her. Her ears and teeth were pointed, like a wolf's. in place of clothes, a long blue ribbon was wrapped around her, barely covering what was necessary. Over her eyes was a thick, blood red scarf.

"Oh, don't you look darling today?" she purred. Verine smiled brightly at him, and skipped over. Dominic grinned back at her, holding her close

"Not as lovely as you," he replied, kissing her.


	10. Quacks and Acts

"I don't get it either," Liz slouched in her chair, cradling her head. "I asked everything I could with out being obvious. No one could have looked so innocent while lying. Right, Kid?"

"It's possible."

"But he didn't take much, so maybe it was an abduction! The Zodiac kidnapped him!"

"Patty, that's not likely. We have to face facts: we were all fooled."

Kid folded his hands and glared at the air in front of him. This wasn't good in the least. Dominic had spent the last forty-eight hours under surveillance, and he'd seemed perfectly fine. Now he was missing, leaving nothing behind save Maka's clothes, a note, and his engagement ring. Even Patty had looked grave when they had found out.

Black-Star stood in the corner, with Corona and Tsubaki. He was oddly quiet, holding his partner with one arm absently. Tsubaki, herself, found his thoughtful expression very disturbing. "Black-Star? What are you thinking about?" she questioned again, receiving the same answer as the seven other times. Nothing but an absent-minded stare. "Black-Star!"

"Everything is going to be fine," Patty reassured with a tight smile, interrupting the other girl's attempts to get a reaction. They all turned to her, waiting for her nonsensical logic. "We were always fine before."

"Soul and Maka were always here before," Corona whispered, holding his left arm with his right hand. It was a nervous habit he had never learned to control. "If it weren't for them, Asurea would have won. We'd all be in a mad world."

Their heads dropped in acknowledgement. What to do now?

Tsubaki walked over to the large mirror and places a finger to the glass. "Don't bother," Kid didn't get up to clean the finger smudge on the glass. "I tried to call already; they're not there."

"Someone's got to have a plan, then!" Tsubaki shouted, startling everyone. No one had thought she was physically capable of being so loud.

Five pairs of eyes turned to the blue-haired assassin. Even Ragnorok poked out his head to hear what was sure to be a comical declaration of self-confidence. Black-Star looked at all six faces in turn before saying the impossible. "I give up. There's nothing I can do."

Everyone looked to the floor. He had always believed he could do anything at all. If he had lost hope, what could they do? Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out the note that Dominic had left. There wasn't much to it, but on the front, he had drawn three sideways eyes. The sign of Asurea. Under it was a single word in blocky handwriting.

_Gottcha._

_(-)_

"So what was that place like?" Verine asked, pouring some tea.

"Boring. For a place so big, there's not a lot to do," Dominic starched on the couch. "Maka's friends are just as prim as her. Especially Death the Kid; he was a total pain in the as-"

"Domii, watch it. This is a temple to my father," the vivacious woman gestured around her, at the eyes watching them. The middle one in each set was painted a bright red, gleaming like crystal. "There is a limit on the profanity. Besides, Maka is such a darling little thing. She looked so fragile in the rain."

Verine swayed a bit, the way she did when she was remembering something nice. In her mind she was picturing a petit woman shuddering under the weight of a storm. Maka had so much anger and confusion in her then that it seemed to hang around her in a fog of uncertainty. Everything needed to make insanity.

"Hardly," the man scoffed. "She was a bratty little tyrant. I felt like screaming at her half the time."

"Oh, poor thing!" Verine exclaimed, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "It must have been terrible to pretend you loved her for so long."

"It was for you," he nipped her ear lightly; she giggled in response.

"Aw, well," she stood and held out her hand, "We must get on with our little plan, so ups and oust."

The second he touched her hand, they were gone.

(-)

Maka and Soul sat on the beach in a comfortable silence, just happy to be together. The sun was going down, setting the ocean ablaze. Everything would have been perfect if not for the thick air of tragedy that clung to them.

"Soul," Maka breathed, leaning against him, "Did you think there was something wrong with Dominic? Is that why you'd been avoiding us?"

The man tensed, not sure what to say. _What's a cool way to get out of this, without admitting that I was jealous, but not lying to her?_

"Well," he started. "He was a little-"

"Maka!"

The shout came from high above them. Gazing up, they saw Dominic. He looked terrified, hanging by a chain that was attached to the end of a broom.

And sitting on said broom, was a woman with midnight hair and snowy skin. Blue ribbon snaked around her, stopping just above her thighs. A red scarf was knotted around her eyes, the sign of Asurea stitched into the front. Her sharp toothed grin was twisted and amused, like everything was a game.

"Oh, how cute! You made up with the Scythe-boy," she laughed, waving a hello. Her smile faded into a worried frown. "But what about dear Domii? You can't have both."

"Who are you?" Soul shouted. He and Maka stood up, ready for a fight.

"Moi? Well, I'm Verine. My name is technically Wolverine, but I thought that was too boy-ish," she giggled.

"What do you want?" Maka glanced at her fiancé, who was struggling not to drop the fifty feet to the sand. She had been wrong; the killer had used him.

"Want? Well, I _want_ a lot of things," Verine's voice turned venomous. Even with the cloth, Maka could feel the heat of her glare burning into her. "But most of all, I want your death," she smiled, "or perhaps your friendship. You'd make lovely company, pining away for things you'll never have. It would be delightful to watch that wantonness consume you."

"I don't understand."

"I suppose not," the woman sighed. "Besides, you wouldn't be any fun after you go mad. From what I hear, you're half way there already."

Soul growled, remembering to time when Maka truly had went mad. The Black-Blood had made her act much like Verine was acting now, minus the biting.

"Anyway," Verine continued, showing her filed teeth again. "I want a show. You see, I've been so bored lately. Watching you all squirm should be entertaining for awhile."

"Maka, don't listen to her!" Dominic shouted. "Don't-"

Verine kicked him, causing blood to drip from his mouth to the beach below. "Did I tell you to say anything, pet?" she hissed coldly. Turning back to the two Scythes on the ground, the smile returned, "As I was saying. I want to play a game, and you are invited to join."

There was a silence over the group. Everyone could hear the threat in Verine's words. It wasn't an invitation, but an order.

"What are the rules of your game?" Maka asked shakily.

"Find me," the other woman answered bluntly. "Stop me, and kill me. If you don't complete these tasks in four days, little Domii dies."

With one last smile, she was gone, taking Dominic with her.

(-)

"What?" Liz pushed to get to the mirror. "Kidnapped?"

Maka nodded, looking stricken. "I'm so confused. Do you think it was an act?"

"Maka, you're the best at reading people," Black-Star pointed out. "If you can't tell, you can't expect us to be able to."

The couple in the reflection nearly fell over in shock. Did Black-Star, the 'man who would transcend God', just say someone was better than him at something? What universe was this?

"Soul, Maka, you're on the next flight back, do you understand?" though phrased like a question, Kid's expression made it clear there was no option.

(-)

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Yes, milady, you made it quiet convincing."

"Right, sorry about that. The kick wasn't meant to be that hard."

"It's fine. I didn't need that tooth, anyway."


	11. There's more?

_(A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been a little busy with school finals but now I have time! Yeah! Please review. I don't care if you just write 'cheese' over and over again, just tell me what you thought! Warning: contains OOC! Not that that's new at this point….)_

Verine stepped lightly on the stone floor, tightening the knot on her 'mask.' Dominic was asleep on one the couch, totally oblivious to her plans. The woman's wolfish grin formed, showing off a row of sharp fangs. How simple men could be. When she had purposed this little scheme, he hadn't questioned her once. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her tendency toward ribbons.

Directly across from the couch was a large carving, hidden by an old fashioned tapestry. In the twisting design was set hundreds of gleaming gems. She ran her hand along the curves, feeling each one pulsate under her touch. These were the prize for her little game of _Hide-and-go-die_.

She sneered, her only memory pulled to the forefront of her mind. Verine knew that these jewels held the rest of her: her memories, her power, her_ life_. She deserved what was locked inside this mural. It was _hers!_ _All hers_! It should have never been taken to began with!

The anger in her welled, ready to break out. Her nails grew long and sharp and she slashed at a nearby chair. The wood split into three chunks and clattered to the floor. _Chairs don't bleed. What here does?_

Her gaze turned back to the man. He was snoring heavily, drool streaming out of the side of his mouth. He was so angry, at nothing in particular. That's one reason why he had agreed to this so-called 'prank.' The woman knew that he wasn't as insane and heartless as he acted, but it was too late to repent for his attitudes. He had led that funny little girl to her death. The poor thing.

Verine smile was bitter-sweet when she pictured the emerald eyed girl. She was on the very _brink_ of madness. It was too bad that they couldn't play together much longer. Verine recalled the man from her memory, _But_ _she's his descendent. I can feel it; they share same everything. If I am to get anything back, it must be with her blood._

To be able to remember herself, her real name. Wolverines had been the first thing she had seen after she awoke. It had seemed as good a name as any, until she had seen this horrible movie with a scraggly man in a yellow jumpsuit who called himself that. But then again, she had become rather attached to the name.

She put the tapestry back in place when she heard Dominic yawn. "Verine?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing up? It's, like, one in the morning."

"Nothing, Domii," She giggled, putting on her happy façade. "Do you want to go for a walk with me? It's so stuffy down here, I'm not sure I can take it much longer!"

"Honey, their time just started. We're gonna be stuck down here for awhile," he rolled over and fell back asleep.

She sighed, then skipped toward the exit, needing to burn off some extra energy, least she accidentally lose her 'hostage.'

(-)

"Maka, are you sure that was all she said to you? Did she say _anything_ else?" Tsubaki asked, pouring tea for herself and Sakharov for the others three.

"Yes. There's got to be something we missed, though," the other girl sighed and leaned onto Soul's arm. They had been sitting in their apartment for hours, trying to decide what was going on.

"You mean to tell us that this Verine woman gave you four days to find her, and gave you no clues as to where to start?" Death the Kid took a sip of the coffee he had bought on the way here when she nodded.

"She's going to kill him," Maka whispered, looking at the table. It was a bland statement. The white-haired Scythe next to her kissed her forehead.

Black-Star grinned at them. He's plan had worked! Sort-of…. This was a definite up-lifter. Tsubaki smiled, too, but to comfort Maka. "It's fine," she said, placing her hand on the meister's shoulder. "She won't win. I'm sure we can figure this out somehow."

"Of coarse! You have me; we'll definitely win! Ha-ha!" Black-Star exclaimed and held up his glass, jumping up on the table. The girls laughed, happy to see him back to his old self. Soul got on the table with him, both cheering to their future victory. Kid just looked at them with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Then said one word.

"Excalibur." Everyone's faces extensively scrunched up in disgust at the mention of the obnoxious sword. The two boys got off the table and sat quietly as Kid got the conversation back on topic. "It is understood that we have every intension of winning," he stated, business as ever. "However, we have no idea where to start."

They sat there, thinking. Suddenly, Tsubaki spoke up, "Actually, it's right under our noses."

"What?" Maka tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Think about it, Miss Valedictorian," she said, giggling lightly, "Where is the best place to hide something from someone?"

They looked at her confused, then a light went on in Maka's eyes. "Right in front of them. It's the last place they'd look!" she exclaimed. "That's right. They're in or near the city."

Death the Kid smiled at them, "Then the search starts when the sun comes up. We'll start in the desert and work our way in. Be at the gate on time."

"Hai!" the others said in unison. They all departed, ready to enjoy sleeping during the few hours left till sunrise.

(-)

**Soul's POV**

It was going to be miserable. The desert was a hundred degrees in the morning and only got hotter. So un-cool!

"Soul! Hurry up, we need to go soon!" Maka called from the hall as I dragged my feet to the closet. Somehow, this reminded me about when we were in school. It was kindda nice.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," I yawned when I was leaving my room.

The blonde turned. She was dressed in a simple tank top, skirt, and had her hair pulled back in a single ponytail, but she still looked stunning. By her expression, she seemed ready to yell at me. She took one look at what I was wearing and smirked. "You're kidding. Please don't tell me you're going to wear a suit out there; you'll have a heat stroke!"

"I'm not willing to give up my style for that."

"Go change! Now!" She ordered, laughing. "Try shorts and light colors."

I rolled my eyes, ready to retort. Then I saw that she was holding something lethal: a Japanese to French dictionary.

"Fine."

Man, I've missed her.

**End POV**

(-)

**Maka's POV**

Soul really is such an idiot. Who would wear a black suit out into the desert just to protect his 'cool' image? I chuckled at the other Scythe again. He was always able to make me feel better.

I gave him a toaster strudel when he came back out of his room. "Come on," I said, nagging him the same way I used to, "You're eating on the go or else Kid will murder us."

He rolled his eyes but followed me out. It was kind of funny how easy it was to go back to my old apartment and live there with Soul. He hadn't done anything to my room (surprising since he said he wanted to kick me out and turn it into a game room for him and Black-Star). It was almost like I never left. Death City really was my only true home.

There has always been something holding me here. Kind of like a chain that held my heart fast.

_Note to self: no more poetry books. Ever._

"What are you smiling at?" my favorite Scythe asked.

"Nothing."

**End POV**

(-)

Soul was about to ask what she meant by that, but a blue-haired assassin dropped down from the ceiling.

"For the love of-" Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and hit the boy in front of her. putting her hand on her chest, she glared at him. "What was that for?"

Black-Star rubbed his sore noggin, "Jeeze, Maka, what the Hell? I just wanted to scare you a little. Can't you take a joke anymore?"

The girl huffed and stomped away, dragging the laughing Soul with her. Black-Star followed with Tsubaki close behind, shaking her head at him. They reached the gate ten minutes or so after the sun was up. Kid was waiting there with Liz and Patty, tapping his foot.

"Let's go," he said as soon as the other four stopped. "We will try to get a general locating by sky: Black-Star, Tsubaki, you scout the inner ring; Maka, you and Soul get the outer ring. Be back by dark if you don't find anything."

"And if we do?" Black-Star asked.

"Mark it, message us and we will start on our plan of attack."

With that, Kid took out his skate board. When he stood on it, it's wheels folded under it, hovering there. The Thompson sisters transformed into twin pistols, which he put in his pockets, then he took off.

The inner and outer rings were the divisions in the desert. The best way to picture them was a target. In the center was Death City; the next line was a two mile loop which made the inner ring; the outer ring was what was left.

At the two mile mark, the teams went their separate ways.

"Tsubaki and Black-Star seem even closer now then ever," Maka observed.

Soul nodded, "They started dating not too long after you left. I wasn't as surprised as most were though."

"I'm not either. They really are good together."

"Yeah, I guess. There aren't many people who could stand to be with Black-Star for more than a few hours."

(-)

"Is that the girl?"

"Yes. How unique; most only get one type of blood yet her weapon and meister bloods are co dominate. However, it seems to be taking it's toll on her."

"Sister will be after her then."

"Yes. But we should get her first. Insanity like that should be used."

"A nice replacement, indeed."

_(A/N: Hope it's not too confusing. I would love to break 100 reviews before the next [and more interesting] chapter. XD I'm making an account on FictionPress under the same user name if any of you want to read some of my original stories. Thanks!)_


	12. Then and Now

_(A/N: I'm not so mean as to actually require all those reviews. Especially since I've been so bad about updating lately. I'll try to get another chapter up every other day until it's done. I'm counting on everyone to remind me of that, too! Nag about it if I update late again! XD This chapter is kind of long. Sorry.)_

_Eight years ago._

A red haired woman sat quietly, staring at the full moon. Her black dress clung onto her perfect curves and the silver moonlight bounced off her jewels. She placed her hand on what looked like a large sapphire that hung from her necklace. It sparkled like the ocean, deep blue fading to misty edges.

"Dear girl. Let me see you," she whispered in a low, raspy voice, like she had lived a thousand years, without a sip of water.

The jewel began to glow through her fingers and an image reflected on the lunar surface. A teenage girl appeared, one with long dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her determined expression looked just like _that man's_ had all those centuries ago. She was on a mission to prove herself to everyone. _Let's hope it ends better for you, love, _she thought with a sad smile.

"Oh, Ala? Why do you linger still in the garden? It is almost midnight."

The woman released the jewel upon hearing the voice and the girl's face faded. "No reason really, Kalos" she said, turning to her brother. He was tall, dressed in a violet button-up shirt and black slacks. His bare feet seemed out of place on the sophisticated man. "Just pondering the past again."

He shook his head, causing his shoulder length black hair to swing back and forth. "You must forget him. Clinging to something so long ago can only lead to disaster. Look at Saiga; you don't want to end up like her. Were you watching that one again? What is her name again?"

She smiled at her younger brother. "She is named after him: Maka. It's such a pretty name. She is just like him. So strong, yet somehow she always over looks it. She really is perfect, so unique. Her mind would not break so easily as our lost sister. My love was unable to withstand that power, might she be able to?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Why should we bother with something like that?"

"What if Saiga should try to retrieve it? So much of her should remain that she might be able to remember being a-"

"Do not speak like that," Kalos ordered, fire rising in his eyes. "Should it ever come to that, she would have to recall where her mind lies. It is lost to civilization; we would destroy it long before that."

"But then our trinity should never be complete. Besides, _he_ is with her."

"Who?"

"Your dear Silvia's descendent. That boy I've caught you watching over all this time, he is with the girl," Ala pulled him down to sit next to her. "You miss your love as much as I miss mine. They are our only connection to them. If Saiga should find her soul, who will she be after?"

Kalos shook his head again, but his hopeless expression told his true thoughts. "We cannot help them."

"Why not?" Ala shouted, jumping to her feet. "We are strong enough! We have the will to! Why should we not protect what we love?" Her tears spilt over, thinking of what would happen if Saiga hurt the woman she had seen.

"Because you're wrong. If Saiga _is_ after them, then it is her judgment that matters. We have no right to interfere."

"We do if the power is no longer hers," Ala exasperated, hating having to repeat the idea. "We could give the power to _them_. She is no longer one of us."

Kalos stood and turned away, "If they should not accept, then it would be pointless. I do not believe in the two as much as you."

"Let us watch them, try to decide that way. They are so young; we have years for them to prove themselves."

Kalos hesitated. "Ala, you are a devil of a woman. However, we will do this your way," he sighed and walked away, his sister close behind with a wide smile.

*,*

_Present day_

"I simply can _not_ _believe_ you forgot to put on _sun block_!" Maka sighed, putting Alovera on Soul's back. "We're in a desert! Be glad there are so many cactuses."

"Shut-up," he watched as she carefully broke off another part of the desert plant and squeezed the inner gel onto her palm.

"I'm just saying that we won't be able to cover as much ground as we need to if I have to keep applying this stuff. It should help it from getting too much worse, though."

"Let's get going, then! The sun is almost asleep!" the boy shouted. He was itching to get up and move. Maka rubbing things on him was really screwing with his concentration and if she didn't stop soon, they weren't going to get much else done.

The woman just rolled her eyes and flicked the burn, causing him to practically jump out of his skin. Luckily, it seemed to calm him down. "Don't be so naggy. It's not cool,"" she rolled her eyes.

"I think I liked you better when we were in school."

"The feelings mutual."

The search so far had been fruitless, not the slightest sign of any thing. They had run out of water about an hour ago, all their food was gone, and the light was fading fast. They weren't even halfway around the outer ring. Maka kept telling herself that they had three more days; her heart sank with the feeling of guilt. As they started walking again, she made a promise, _I won't let him die just because I dragged him into this. I just can't._

Soul glanced over at her; pain was etched on her face. He knew that she was taking this whole thing hard. She always thought it was her fault when someone close to her got hurt.

"Maka," he said softly, intertwining their fingers and giving her a sharp-toothed grin. She was about to lean on him when she saw the red skin of his arm. She smiled and settled for holding his hand.

"Oh, how cute! You two are so _sweet_!"

They both looked up to see Verine lying on her broom. She grinned down at them, letting her arms dangle as she listed toward them. "But aren't you engaged, Chick pea?" she asked and somehow managed to flip onto her stomach.

Verine let out another one of her girlish giggles. Then her face fell, "Don't you care for Domii anymore? Does that mean you won't play anymore?"

"We're playing," she assured her. "However, we need a hint."

"Hmm?"

Soul caught on. "Right. We won't be able to play without it."

The woman raised her head, looking worried, "Why not? I thought you'd be smart enough to work without cheating like that!" she whined.

"It's not cheating. It's just moving things along faster. Why wait for us to find you, when we could finish it here?" Maka reasoned. "Games aren't any fun when nothing is happening."

"That's why I can't play Monopoly," Soul added. "Or Life, or Scene It, or-"

He continued to list off games that were too long to play. Verine jumped down from the broom, which swung around under her feet. Balancing nimbly, she hovered a few feet over head, "I don't know what you mean," she grinned. "Watching you fidget is part of the fun. Once you find me, then what's to do?"

"Please, just one hint," Maka begged, trying to appeal to the woman.

Verine smiled at her and giggled, "So cute! Like a lost kitten! Fine then, _one._" she let the broom drop until she was just in front of Maka, stroking her cheek with her claw. She whispered in her ear, "You're on the wrong side."

She lifted back of the ground, "Good will hunting, my little darlings!"

Maka sat down in the sand, shivering. Having Verine so close to her wasn't something she was going to let happen again. "Shinigami, help her. I'll rip her to shreds for this. If she didn't have Dominic…."

Soul flinched at the statement. He had been sure in San Francisco that she had no feelings for that guy, but not now. He knew that she was worried about him and that was understandable. However, she still hadn't told them if the engagement was off, or if she wasn't sure yet. Maka wouldn't even let it be brought up. "Come on," he said coldly. "We need to get back. Kid will want a report."

She nodded and stood back up. She tried to take Soul's hand again, only to have him walk away from her. The scowl on his lips stung.

*,*

"The wrong side? The wrong side of what?" Patty asked, tilting her head to the side. Liz had confiscated her marker, so she was no longer green. However, many people believe that the ink had seeped into her brain.

"I'm guessing the wrong side of the desert. What I can't decide is just how much stock to put into what she says," Liz reasoned out. She discreetly tried to pluck her eyebrows, hiding the tweezers whenever Kid looked her way. None of them were as tense as the night before, having burnt off some energy in the desert. All, except Soul and Maka. They stood on opposite sides of the room, quietly ignoring each other. Maka occasionally glanced over at him, wondering what had caused him to withdraw, while Soul kept his eyes firmly looked on the window frame. Not what was on the other side, just the plain, whitewashed frame.

"She's not lying," Maka said, glaring at the table. "Somewhere in her mind is a twisted sense of honor. She won't cheat."

Kid nodded in agreement. "Not if she expects us to play."

"So what now? With what we said, combined with the ground we covered today, there's only a sixth of the desert left to look through. We need to start on our battle strategy."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone. I am so sorry for not being active on this in, like, a year. I lost the passward and have been too busy to be bothered with it.

Anyway, I wanted to say two, count them TWO, things. Number one: I am going to be deleting this, and the other, story and (if I can find the stupid button) my account. I reread these not too long ago and noticed just how bare-boned they are and how much my writing style has changed. And so-

Number two! I will have these stories, rewriten and reploted, on my new joint account with the lovely Dez on CryoSunkyh! Please read her fic Alea Iacta Est while the rewrite is in the Doc. It shouldn't take too long.

Again, I am so very sorry.


End file.
